1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a packaging plate, more particularly to a single-piece packaging plate foldable to form boxes having different sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Housings containing electronic components, such as computer housings, are generally placed in an assembled state when transported or displayed in sales outlets. Understandably, the assembled housings are hollow and can occupy a considerable space so that storage and transportation costs are substantially high. Recently, a computer housing that can be changed between a collapsed configuration as shown in FIG. 1 and a non-collapsed configuration as shown in FIG. 2 is commercially available. With such a design, the volume of the computer housing is decreased, and costs for storage and transportation can be reduced accordingly. In FIGS. 1 and 2, the computer housing has a front panel 10 and a collapsible remaining housing portion 11.
When the computer housing is delivered from a factory, the computer housing is packaged and transported with the front panel 10 disassembled from the remaining housing portion 11 and with the remaining housing portion 11 collapsed as shown in FIG. 1. When the computer housing 1 reaches a marketing end, the front panel 10 is assembled to the remaining housing portion 11 of the computer housing, and the computer housing in the non-collapsed assembled configuration, as shown in FIG. 2, is packaged for delivery from the marketing end. Therefore, to package the computer housing having the collapsed and non-collapsed configurations, it is necessary to prepare a packaging device for each configuration, thereby wasting packaging materials and aggravating environmental problems.